The scientist death
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Harry learns that a muggle scientist he happen to like has died. Severus shows him the support he needs. (Written in memory of Alan Rickman, no char. death as such, years after the last battle, one-shot, complete.)


Disclaimer: I own nothing of this except the narration. The characters and their universe all belong to their owners. I am not making money with this – I mean, come on it'd be ridiculous, right? … Please don't sue me, I'm properly returning the characters once I'm finished with them. Even give them butterbeer to make them feel better.

Rating: K+ (?)

Blahblah: Heya, Potterheads, how is everyone doing ? I wanted to write a little something for Alan Rickman, but couldn't bring myself to write it sooner and I was not happy with the ideas I had had so far. Then I thought of this one, written in one go, did not even think before writing of how I wanted it to go. Wasn't meant to be published but I thought why not. Here.

This is set a few years after Voldie's death ! Severus and Harry are already a couple.

As always, ffnet just throws away some of the way I am arranging the text, so I hope it'll turn out alright.

Also, the person in charge of proof reading my stories is currently unavailable, so any mistakes will be his fault anyway –happily throwing him under the bus-. Though, I do re-read my stories afew times after posting them and correcting what skipped past my previous mistakes' huntings. On with it!

 **Warnings :** _VERY SLIGHT mention_ of relationship between  two males (Snarry) **If you are not at ease with this topic,** **do NOT read**.

* * *

' _Ah_!' The surprised sound escaped from Harry's mouth before he could stop it.

'What is it, Harry?'

Stepping out of his personal laboratory, Severus went to sit next to his partner on the sofa.

'Since when do you read muggle newspapers?'

'Since our school days, Hermione thought it would be good for us not to lose track of what is happening in the non-magical world. So she got us subscriptions to muggle newspapers. I just became accustomed to it and never stopped it.'

Severus rose an eyebrow at this but did not comment. Obviously during the most hectic times of the second war, Harry had not had the time to read anything that did not deal with Voldemort though now, he apparently took the time to stay informed of the outside world current events.

As a teacher and ex-spy, Snape approved of such a habit, even though he most likely would not voice it to the younger one. Harry could bloody well do whatever he wanted now, including not caring for any piece of news, say so to the face of the world, look like an idiot _and still be forgiven for such an ignorance_. Now that he had defeated the Dark Lord, the wizarding world would accept and even sometime embrace any eccentricity of the Saviour were he to display some.

The potions master would not be very pleased with him if he ever did so but it was his life now. Harry had to make choices for himself, good or bad, - _good and bad, even-_ and had to pay the consequences if there were any. Fortunately enough, it seems that he still wanted to be informed and Severus could not be more relieved of this adult-like decision coming from the youngster.

Having never really had a childhood, the teacher had always thought that Harry would want to get back what had been stolen from him as soon as the war ended. No such thing happened however. Harry and him talked as equals during their recovery from the Last Battle. They became close and eventually got together after a few fights here and there. Those certainly were interesting times to be alive in. Yet, it had already been two years, the two of them settling into comfortable companionship. How odd to think that they would end up together in a stable relationship, sitting one next to another in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts. The picture of domesticity. How very odd, indeed.

'A well known scientist died yesterday. He was loved and held the recognition of many of his peers for his work, even that of ordinary people whom followed his scientific findings. An extraordinary man. He was a righteous and loveable person. Always here to help and offer support for his friends and family, a wicked sense of humor and a strong head planted firmly on his shoulders. He wanted to help make the world a softer place, yet never lost sight of reality and how overcoming hurdles were a necessity to make you tougher. A soft, yet great mind for a sweet man. Very knowledgeable and fair.'

Severus was struck into silence. Harry was a passionate person and seemed to be genuinely saddened by the death of this scientist. Had he been one of those people who, out of pure interest, kept an eye on his work? He must have been, to be so affected by these news.

'There is something incredibly sad about knowing he won't publish new articles. I regularly checked if he appeared in anything new to keep up with his work. The feeling of... The _knowledge_ that I don't need to do this _anymore_... Because _he is just not here_ to do so, is...'

Harry's throat was tightening and his voice croaked a bit. He'd never met the man. If he was honest with himself, he was not even that often interested in sciences. It just so happened that the man reminded him of Severus. His dedication to his work, to those he held dear, his humor too if you were lucky enough to witness it. This resemblance got Harry interested in the man. It had been enough to prompt the Gryffindor into checking the man's work.

Harry was not going to cry but nonetheless felt somehow overwhelmed by the news. It had just been there for years in his life and to think it could... _disappear and stop,_ just as easy as a snap of his fingers... His heart skipped a beat, making his breath short.

Harry was by no means new to the concept of death. Merlin knew he had seen more than his fair share during the war. All those corpses, people who fought, people who tried to flee, heroes or foes alike, all had the emptiness in their eyes when life left their bodies. In death, everyone ended up equal, it appeared.

Shuddering, not so much from the very slight chill of the dungeons that the warm fire kept at bay, rather than from the memories, Harry closed his eyes and let a long breath out, hoping it would help settle his nerves. Death did not hold its scythe back because you loved a person.

Long fingers found their way into his hair and tugged him to lay his head on Severus' shoulder. His silence and respect for Harry's feelings helped him gather himself back up a little.

'Eventually, everyone meets their death, Harry. It catches up with us all. It would not be living if it never ended. There would always have been just _a few more years_ , just _a few more scientific breakthroughs_... Humans are greedy that way, they just inherently _are._ It is not wrong to wish he could have had more time with his loved ones or to experience more things. It is all part of human nature. Just as letting go is. It takes time and hurts but everyone has to keep on going. A step at a time, facing forward. Grieving is a process, not a moment gone in a tick of Time's hand. It makes us humans and not objects.'

Harry's eyes stung at his lover's words. How come, after seeing so many lives brusquely end, he never thought there could be a day when the scientist could not be alive anymore? It did not make sense not to have thought about it. Humans do not live forever, not even witches and wizards could, even with their extended life-span. Wishing to never die led to insanity, Tom Riddle had proven that enough.

'You have to let yourself grieve for him, give yourself the time you need. There no too much or not enough time for this. For some it will take a few hours, others a few days, possibly even more. It does not matter whether you followed his carreer closely or not, if you met him or not. What matters is that you acknowledged his existence and as such, feel sadness at seeing him go. Let yourself think of him when you feel like doing so. Read his articles, watch his interviews again, laugh when a joke he made was funny or not. _His work is not going anywhere_. All that he brought to the world will be there forever _with you_ and _with anyone else who was touched by him_.'

Discret tears rolled in his eyes and Harry hid his face in the potions master's hard chest. Embracing the younger male, Severus held on tightly to the slight frame. Harry could feel the strength of the hug, could feel the hard biceps tightening around his shoulders, straining through he effort of imprinting his presence into his body and conscience. He could feel the wide hands splayed on his back, applying pressure where they laid.

A few tears rolled out on his cheeks. Nothing too pronounced. No gut-wrenching pain.

Just the acute and sharp feeling of loss.

Then, into the silence, Severus whispered to his ear:

' _His life's work is here to stay_ , Harry, _I promise_.'

And the truth these words held acted as a balm on his soul's wound. The man had been here on Earth and if nothing else, his work was proof enough he left an _indelible_ trace.

* * *

Thank you Alan Rickman.

As I said, at first I did not even think of posting this story but did it anyway. If you feel like reviewing/telling me your thoughts on this, please feel free to do so!

Do you have any favorite moment of Alan Rickman ? Be it interviews, roles, quotes? Share it if you want to! I personally quite liked his laugh and his distinctive voice of course.

Okay, that's it for now. Thanks for any faves and for reading. Stay safe and remember, his work will forever be there and inspire new people.

Until next time! xxx


End file.
